Something More
by yuki obsidian
Summary: Feelings have got him thinking... about his love, and their unborn child. How none of this seemed possible until this moment [Yaoi, MPreg & Odd Coupling]


This is a response to the challenge made in the Beyblade_Yaoi group over at Livejournal. The challenge was to write a fic that has something to do with family. Either a character angsting about his lost family, or maybe thinking about how he'd like to have one in the future or something along those lines. This is probably the first of many challenges that I'll take part of, so get used to it. :P

This fic does have yaoi , so if you ain't into guys getting it on with other guys, then this may not be the fic for you… 

I don't own Beyblade, wish that I did but it's not about to happen… 

WARNINGS: MPREG, odd coupling and possible character OOCness

~~~Something More~~~

I never knew what love was before this very moment. I had heard many stories about falling in love. The feeling of butterflies fluttering in your stomach, the way your face turned red whenever that special someone looked your way, and the pain you felt when the two of you were apart. 

Until now, all that seemed like a silly fairy tale to me. Stories that were made up to make love feel like something it wasn't. To me, love was a bright summer day, being in a stadium full of thousands of people, cheering your name after you hit the Grand Slam that won the ball game. 

Thinking back on it now, I realize that was a different sort of love. The love of winning… of victory. It was nothing like what I felt now. Well… maybe they were a little similar… I had won him over, and even though he finds it rude and offensive whenever I say it, I _did_ score on him. 

Yes, my lover was expecting a baby. My son or daughter, and I couldn't be any happier. 

It wouldn't be much longer now. The baby was due any day which was why I decided to leave the North American tournament early and return home. I knew that the team would do just fine without their captain, and besides, this was far more important. There was no way that I was going to miss my baby's birth for anything, not even a championship. 

As I got closer and closer to home, the need to see my lover grew and grew. It had been nearly a month since I had last seen him in person. We still talked over the phone and through e-mails on occasion, but it just wasn't the same. I wanted to be near him, to touch him, to… feel our baby stirring within him. 

That thought brought a smile to my lips. I could still remember the first time that I felt the baby kick. At first it felt so strange and unreal… it was like a small amount of pressure under my lover's skin and I rested my hand there for a long time, just feeling it over and over again until it finally stopped. That time… that feeling… I know I'm never going to forget it. It was that exact moment, when I looked into my lover's eyes that I knew it… 

I loved him.

It wasn't just the little things either. It was everything. Ever since I first lay eyes on him, there was something there but I couldn't pursue it because… well, it just seemed wrong then. But now that the World Championships in Russia were long over, things had begun to change. For one, he changed. There are still a lot of qualities that remained the same, but when you look at the whole picture, he definitely changed for the better. I like to think that I was one of the causes for that, and even though he repeatedly tells me that he changes for no one, I know that I did help… 

Right now though, all thoughts were put behind me as I stood in front of the large stone building. Snow had started to fall, which wasn't much of a surprise since it seemed to always snow here. The last thing on my mind was shovelling the front walk though, as I went forward and pressed the buzzer. I could hear the annoying chime echoing through the front hall and a few minutes later, the door opened a crack and there he stood before me, looking more beautiful then ever, in a snug navy blue knitted turtleneck, white pants and black socks on his feet. He had grown since I last saw him, and before either of us had said anything, both of my chilled hands were caressing his swollen stomach. 

"I didn't think you were going to make it in time," he suddenly said, and I looked up at him, leaning in close to shush him with a kiss on the lips. 

"I promised that I would be here, didn't I?"

"Yes…"  
  
"Then don't question me. I love you… there's no way you could ever keep me away," I smirked, and my lover just rolled his eyes at me before giving me a small, teasing smile.  


"Is that a challenge, Parker?"

"No… because I know it's not possible. Now, when are you going to invite me in, Tala-baby? We have some catching up to do…"

"Does catching up involve me having to listen to your annoying chatter, Michael?"

"No, it just requires me being near you and possibly holding you. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour," I promised, before following Tala back into the Abbey and to the start of our lives as a family. 

~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~


End file.
